Reedling
|release date = 2012-10-10 |release version = 1.0.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Earth, Haven, Gold, Tribal, Composer |beds required = 3 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |class = Natural |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Noggin and Dandidoo + Potbelly and Cybop + Tweedle and Shrubb |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 50 |selling price coin = 22,000 |placement xp = 11,000 |rare version = |epic version = |dawn of fire version= |composer version = }} Description The Reedling is as odd looking as it comes. Its body is in a hunched position similar to a T. rex, or, in the monster world, a T-Rox complete with hanging arms. It has a green furred back similar to a hedgehog or a porcupine, floppy ears like a dog and three toes on each foot. On its back are six flute-like appendages that look like the Wild Bagpipe Decoration. The "reed" of each pipe is near the Reedling's body, but the free end has what looks like a mouthpiece. When this monster is idle, is stays in tempo by swaying back and forth and occasionally hopping, similar to the Fwog or T-Rox. Song Audio sample: The Reedling Monster's contribution to the island's song is a tune produced by playing the recorder-shaped spines on its back. Strangely enough, the timbre of the instrument is more similar to a pipe organ's than any other wind instrument (the pipe organ does include reeds in some of its pipes, making it an appropriate choice for the Reedling). However, in Tribal Island and Fire Haven, it sounds more like a flute. Breeding The Reedling can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements of Air, Plant and Earth. Possible combinations: * + Noggin and Dandidoo * + Potbelly and Cybop * + Tweedle and Shrubb Because Noggin takes much less time to hatch than both Potbelly and Tweedle, and all of the two-element monsters require the same amount of time, the first combination will provide more breeding opportunities in the same time period (on average). Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Potbelly|9||Shrubb|9| |Beeyoot Tree|8||Pipes of Cicado|10||Squeed Statue|16| }} Used in Breeding Wublin Egg Consumption Celestial Egg Consumption Strategy Name Origin The name "Reedling" may reference the reed, a common name of many plants native to waterlogged areas. Some reeds are said to produce sound after being struck with wind. Also, the reed is part of the mouthpiece of a woodwind instrument; the breath across the reed causes it to vibrate, and the vibrations are amplified and modulated by the body of the instrument. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Reedling Spooktacle 2016.png|Spooktacle 2016 - 2017, 2019 Reedling Spooktacle 2018.png|Spooktacle 2018 On October 14th, 2016, the Reedling put on a pumpkin mask. It also wore it for the 2017 and 2019 season. In 2018, it wore a giant eyeball mask. Notes * The Blabbit and the Reedling are said to share the same ancestor. * A Reedling resembles a porcupine with flute-like spines on its back. * One of the default names for Reedling, Izit, is a reference to one of the Thumpies in the game Thumpies. Within My Singing Monsters, Izit appears in the decoration Thumpies Totem, Too. * When the Krillby (DOF) was first teased, many believed it was Reedling. * Reedling is one of the few monsters to have a nose. * The Reedling is the last of the triple-element monsters to become available upon buying a new island, being Water Island. * On Composer Island during Halloween 2017, the Reedling's face and ears appear in front of the pumpkin mask, rather than behind it. This is most likely a bug. A similar thing happened to Thumpies and Mammot at the same time. * Reedling can be heard in Cloud Island along with a Pizzicato monster and Incisaur and in a video called My Singing Monsters - The Making of My Singing Monsters. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Composer Island Category:Tribal Island Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters